Adventure in the Empire
The Empire is a place for adventurers of all types; stalwart heroes, dastardly villains, and those simply looking to make their fortune are welcome under the banner of Typical Gaming. There are encounters and adventures for raw recruits all the way up to the most seasoned campaigners. To participate in an adventure, a raid, or to practice your profession within the boundaries of the Empire simply type in these commands when prompted in chat: Repel a raid on the Empire: !battle Adventure outside the boundaries of the Empire: Coming Soon Practice your profession within the Empire: Coming Soon Encounters Encounters in the Empire fall into three general categories. Combat encounters test your skill and courage in deadly conflicts, usually against monsters or hostile forces attempting to invade and pillage the Empire. Social encounters test your skill at negotiation, intimidation, outright deception, and resisting the lure of outside forces. Exploration encounters will challenge your perception and survival with environmental dangers, traps, dungeon delving, and simply surviving the harsh world in which we live. Each general encounter type may also have a subtype depending on the nature of the threat or situation. For example, the goblin commando encounter would be a Combat encounter with a subtype of Humanoid. If you would like to submit encounters to be added to the bot, check out this link. Raids The lands surrounding the Empire are rife with danger and teeming with savage tribes and monstrous denizens, all looking to pillage the riches and bounty of the Imperials. The borders are tested frequently by the weak and timid while stronger monsters rampage through the countryside, intent on stealing the riches in the deepest vaults of the Imperial capital. Unfortunately, hostile monsters are not the only threat to the Empire and its people. As the citizens of the Empire go about their daily lives and patrol the countryside numerous threats await them; pitfalls, natural hazards, and other strange events may force the party into unexpected life or death struggles. The subcategories for encounters are: * Arcane * Dragon * Elemental * Fiend * Humanoid * Monstrosities * Nature * Undead * Unique Bot Commands the following are the commands that SirWadsworth will recognize. * !xp - check your current level and xp. * !battle - join in the defense of the empire when an encounter is going on. * !levelup - level up your character to take on harder chalanagers. You will receive a PM from SirWadsworth with your level up choices reply to him inside the pm. * !bonus - receive a pm from SirWadsworth with the current bonuses you receive from your jobs. * !jobs - check your current jobs and their levels. * !reset - unhappy with your current job choices? you can reset them with this command SirWadsworth will PM you to ask for confirmation before resetting. * !quote - want to relive some of the more funny moments of the stream. SirWadsworth will spit out a random quote from the stream's past. * !art - We have quite a few artists in chat, see some of their wonderful artwork of past stream events. Category:Adventure in the Empire